leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Minion
Minions (known as Creeps in DotA) play a very important strategic role in League of Legends. Minions are expendable units that are trained automatically and charge into battle with the purpose of attacking enemy units in their lanes. The blue and purple team minions spawn every 30 seconds from the Nexus in order to support the champions. Minions begin spawning 1 minute 30 seconds after the game has begun. Every 3 minutes the minion waves will grow stronger, with every type of minion gaining different stats. Minions deal 50% more damage to turrets than they do to champions and other minions. Minions should not be confused with monsters, which are neutrals unless attacked and reside in the jungle s as they appear in the Snowdown Showdown each year.]] Lore Minions are constructs of the League, used specifically for battle arenas. They aren't sentient. In the earliest days of the League – during their extensive testing phase – there was a rumor that they were using sentient beings as minions. They even supposedly used necromancy to summon skeletal minions to fight as the minions of today do. Such rumors are generally thought to be unsubstantiated. Types These are the minions that are currently in the game: *Melee Minion: Melee minions charge directly against the enemy. Three spawn each wave. Melee minions have more health than Caster Minions. On Summoner's Rift, they initially grant 22 gold on death in the first wave, increasing by +1 gold after the first wave, and +1 gold for every 5 minutes after. On Twisted Treeline, they initially grant 29 gold on death, which then increases at the same rate as on Summoner's Rift. *Caster Minion: Caster minions attack enemies from a range by firing bolts of energy that are the same color as their teams. Three spawn each wave. On Summoner's Rift, they initially grant 16 gold on death in the first wave, increasing by +1 gold after the first wave, and +1 gold for every 5 minutes after. On Twisted Treeline, they initially grant 22 gold on death, which then increases at the same rate as on Summoner's Rift. *Siege Minion: Siege minions attack enemies from a range as well. They recieve only 50% damage from towers, which make them perfect for tanking towers with. One spawns every three waves until 20 minutes in game, at which point one spawns every two waves. Siege minions have more health than melee minions. On Summoner's Rift, they initially grant 27 gold on death, increasing by +1 gold per 2-3 minutes. On Twisted Treeline, they initially grant 36 gold on death, which then increases at the same rate as on Summoner's Rift. *Super Minion: One is spawned each wave instead of the Siege Minion once the enemy lane's inhibitor is down. Super minions, just like Siege Minions, take 50% damage from turrets. Two spawn per wave in each lane when all enemy inhibitors are destroyed. They are much stronger than any available type of minion. *Siege Rider Minion: Siege Rider Minions are minions you could summon with the spell . *Anti-turret cannon: Anti-turret cannon are minions that were added for Dominion. They have the same in-game appearance as Super Minions, but in a miniature form and a different movement animation. They spawn every minion wave and can be enhanced by , granting them health, attack speed, and attack damage. Behavior Minions and turrets will only deviate from their standard behavior to come to the aid of an ally under duress. Whenever any unit is under attack, it generates a ‘call for help’. Minions and turrets have slightly different reactions to a call for help. Under normal circumstances, a minion’s behavior is extremely simple. Minions follow their attack route until they reach an enemy to engage. Every few seconds, they will scan the area around them for the highest priority target. When a minion receives a call for help from an ally, it will evaluate its current target in relation to the target designated by the call. It will switch its attack to the new target if and only if the new target is of a higher priority than their current target. Minions prioritize targets in the following order: #An enemy champion designated by a call for help from an allied champion. (Enemy champion attacking an Allied champion) #An enemy minion designated by a call for help from an allied champion. (Enemy minion attacking an Allied champion) #An enemy minion designated by a call for help from an allied minion. (Enemy minion attacking an Allied minion) #An enemy turret designated by a call for help from an allied minion. (Enemy turret attacking an Allied minion) #An enemy champion designated by a call for help from an allied minion. (Enemy champion attacking an Allied minion) #The closest enemy minion. #The closest enemy champion. Note: Single-target spells such as or will not generate a call for help, however spells that applies On-Hit effects like or will generate a call for help. Because they are continuously reevaluating their target, minions will lose interest in an enemy champion if that champion breaks off an engagement with them, provided that there is any other target left for them to choose within range. Minions will only reevaluate their target every few seconds. This means that if your champion initiates an attack against an enemy champion, your champion will continue to be viewed as the most threatening target for a short time after you have broken off the attack. This is true even if one of your allied champions has joined the fight, since minions always prioritize their current target over a new target of equal priority. Note that if you leave the minions sight they will automatically reevaluate their target and will carry on walking or attacking something else, and they will not attack you again unless you attack a enemy champion in their sight. Patch history Notes .]] * If the champions do not interfere in the battle, one team of minions will eventually win the game. Which team will win is completely random, depending which team focuses the enemy minions better. * When minions scan for a target, it is possible for a champion to pick up aggro multiple times from a minion. Therefore; Minions can constantly pick up aggro from you and can follow you through most of the jungle. PENIS Category:Minions Category:Gameplay elements Category:Needs Patch History